Wait what now?
by NessaferHufflepuff
Summary: Hermione finds something shocking after the war is over. Why is she the Black heir?
1. 1

Authors note

this is my first story please be kind I am aware there will be mistakes english was not my strongest subject

Discliamer I own nothing

Grimmauld place was in an uproar with all Weasleys staying there until the burrow was finished, with Ginny refusing to go back to Hogwarts, as a result Molly was furious.

"you need to finish Hogwarts, Ginerva. You need you education, what are you going to do without one?"Molly shouted at her obstinant daughter.

"I don't need to do anything, Mom! I'm going to live with Harry, he will provide for me, of course, beside education isn't everything. Fred and George are doing just fine and they didn't sit their n.e.w.ts." Ginny protested.

Hermione, who was sitting at the table listening to this exchange had to speak up.

"Actually, Ginny, they did sit their newts at the same time I did. Our results should be here any day now, do you really think Harry is going to let you live off him? He's at the Ministry right now talking to Kingsley about Auror training and as far as I recalled you two aren't back together. So living off of Harry is kind of improbable, isn't it?" Hermione pointed out calmly, her fingers steepled before her. To say Ginny was mad was an understatement, in response she ranted to Hermione.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you swot! We may not be together right now, but we will be. So help Merlin if you try and interfere, Hermione, I will curse into the next life. Harry is MINE." Ginny shouted, Hermione raising an eyebrow in reply.

"Well; nobody told me this. I don't think that's going to work out for you, Gin, as I don't swing that way. If you even think of cursing my sister, I will have you thrown into Azkaban for life." assured Harry as he walked into the kitchen.

"Molly, I'm sorry, but if this how Ginny feels I must ask you leave grimuald place. The burrow is almost finished, you can stay there, but I will not have Ginny threaten Hermione; especially since she owns this house. Sirius left his fortune to her; not to me." Harry stated firmly, three courses of "excuse me" came for the astounded ladies in the room.

Hermione had no idea Sirius left her fortune to her, why?

"What do you meant he left me his fortune, Harry, how do you know this?" She asked of her best friend.

"Well, Kingsley said something about it while I was talking to him. He said and I quote "with the Malfoys funds dwindled by Voldemort, Hermione, as the only remaining Black is the most well to do in the wizarding world with you coming on as a close second, Harry." So I went to Gringotts and had his will pulled." harry explained as he took said piece of parchment out of his pocket. Ginny, who was absolutely hysterical by this went nutters, Hermione quickly restrained her and spoke to Molly. "Please take her and leave. Don't come back please, the only Weasleys allowed in this house at this time are Fred,George and Percy, so mote it be." As soon as she finished her sentence they were pushed into the floo seemingly by air, while they disappeared Hermione flopped heavily into the chair. With only her and Harry there it was so quiet.

" Fred and George I get, but Percy? Hermione, why?" Harry questioned, both dark brows raised in interest.

"Percy has been nothing but nice to us since the war ended, Harry, and he will need a place to escape from time to time, I'm sure. I wouldn't want to deal with Molly all the time, and you know he's staying with them." Hermione explained quickly, she was still very confused.

"Anyway, Harry, let me see this will." She held out her hand expectantly for the parchment. "Well, there was two letters that came with it and the goblins said we should read these first." he cautioned as he handed her an envelope.

"Okay, let's open them then." she suggested, impatience lacing her voice. She took the papers and unfolded the first letter, scanning the contents.

"To my Hermione; If you are reading this, it means that I never survived the war and I'm sorry I cannot be there for you and that you have to find out this way. You are indeed a Black, you are my neice. I didn't find out you existed until you saved me your third year, after everything was done, Dumbledore took me into his office and told me you were my brothers daughter, but put me under a wizards oath to keep me silent. Upon my death it became void, once you finish this letter and say out loud "I am a Black", your glamour will fade and you will finally see the real you. Please don't be alarmed, I must tell you I love you and I'm sorry I can't be there. Love your Uncle Sirius

P.s your mother's name was Liviana Malfoy

P.p.s I'm sorry your father never got to meet you, and I know you will become something amazing.

Hermione was incoherent for about a minute her mind whirling. Not just a Black, but a Malfoy as well!!

"I am a Black." Hermione mumbled, Harry lurching forward as she suddenly collapsed to the ground. Harry rushed her to floo and yelled "st mungos" and the green flames engulfed them off to the hospital.

When Harry arrived carrying a still passed out Hermione, he was absently trying to figure out why she suddenly looked like a Malfoy. He hailed the first medi witch he saw and asked for a room for the unconscious witch, with that quickly settled because the boy who lived gets whatever he wants. Harry sent a patrons to professor Snape who she was apprenticing under to help him get to the bottom of the strange transformation his best friend went thru.

Hermione woke up to white walls and hushed whispers, why was she in St Mungos? Then she remembered the letter and ran to the closest mirror and let out a slightly horrified noise she looked so different she was still the same height but her body filled out a bit, she no longer looked malnourished from her year on run. But the biggest change was her hair and face, her eyes were grey like Sirius's her hair straight and so blond it was almost white malfoy hair.

The commotion of running to see her reflection broke the whispered voices to stop and pay attention to the girl in the mirror. Harry immediately jumped on the main question in his brain "what did the letter say and what happened Hermione I had just finished my letter you mumbled something the bam you on the ground." Hermione still very shaken was taking a moment to calm down and orient herself when the silky voice of her master Severus Snape cut thru her thoughts "what this dunderhead forgot to ask was are you well apprentice" her brain automatically responds "I'm fine master just heavily shaken and to answer your question harry the letter told me I am Black and a Malfoy" as she let that sink in the first thing I noticed was Harry's slight horrified look and her master understanding his brain slowly link the pieces together "Regulus Black and Liviana Malfoy" it was a hushed whisper "Just so, did you know my mother" Hermione asked of her master.

Severus took a deep breath "as you know I considered Regulus a friend. I knew of your mother she was in Reggie's year Lucuis' younger sister she was striking. With your unglamoured look there is no doubts who your parents are Hermione. I am not sure why you were placed in a muggle home or why you were glamoured in the first place but I know something that will" Harry who was still trying to take this all in but caught on to snapes thought "Dumbledore's portrait let's go get some answers Hermione." Harry was almost out the door when he realised that the two other people in the room with him were not moving " harry i need to get checked by a healer and be discharged before we go rushing off to seek justice for me, which is sweet but I've waited 18 years to know who my real parents are a hour longer in isn't that long to wait" Hermione shrugged off Harry's concern she has always knew she was adopted the grangers were kind and loving parents and believed in honesty but the glamour was a surprise.

While Harry waited with Hermione Severus apparatted to the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione might not need answers right away he did. Regulus was his friend how could Dumbledore hide this from well everybody. As he got to the gargoyle said the password and flew up the staircase to Minerva's office " sorry to barge in her like this Minerva but I have to talk to the previous headmasters portrait about one Hermione Black" he said as he turned to face Dumbledore, who looked slighty shocked," how did she find out she should have never found out ever it was for the greater good you must understand Severus with such powerful bloodlines the dark lord would want her for his side much like Draco." "Draco wasn't that powerful if Harry could take him down on multiple occasions sir" a slightly out of breath Hermione said from the doorway "sorry headmistress the gargoyle let us in without password" harry said in the way of an apology. "Not a problem my dears Hermione come over her let me have look aye" Minerva said from her desk" Hermione gladly went over to her favorite teacher and former head of house. As Minerva looked at her she kind of shy in her new skin but there only surprise and fondness in her gaze "you look lovely dear" she said and left it at that bless her. Everyone attention turn back to the portrait they were integrating, Severus was the first to question " what exactly happened Albus" The former headmaster sighed really not wanting to explain even more of his seedy past " Just before Regulus died trying to defeat Voldemort he secretly married liviana so her baby would not be born out of wedlock and the blacks would have and heir, she came to me a week after he went missing she explained it all to me her fears about the dark lord, I hid her away until the baby was born, sadly she died during your birth I'm sorry dear I had no choice but to glamour you and give you to the Grangers they desperately wanted a baby they were the perfect fit. I feel like there were no other choices" all the occupants were silent for a minute just as a little terrier patrons zoomed thru the room "harry mate we need to talk why can't i get into grimmauld what this about hermione throwing out me mum. Let me into Hogwarts now.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

As everyone in the headmistress's office waited on Ron to come blundering and undoubtedly blow his top, all Hermione wanted to do this hide behind her master's robe. Sensing her discomfort Severus came to stand beside her "Everything will be fine Miss Granger I mean Miss Black" "Hermione is fine for now master I guess I should get Ron out of the way so I can figure out what in the bleeding hell is going on." Hermione finished her sentence just as the the door flew open with a bang. There stood one seriously brassed off redhead. "Ron-" Hermione was cut off by a crass "Who the fuck are you some Malfoy wannabe trying to get into Harry pants too, I'm here for Hermione anyways who does that know it all think she is throwing my family out of grimuald place. How dare she after all my family has done for her, after i was going to lower my standard and actually ask the-" "STUPEFY" three out of four wands were drawn on the stupid boy. Ron Went down hard right down the stairs. Minerva sighed "I better go take him to poppy why don't you three go down to Severus's quarters and discuss the new circumstances, come have tea with me tomorrow Hermione dear." With that the headmistress swept down the staircase muttering about the idiot boy.

Hermione was shaking, tears streaming down her face how Ron be so mean. Taking a deep calming breath she gestured out of the room. "Shall we go" her voice a little more shaky than she'd like. As they made there way down the staircase she patted the gargoyle on her way by, it nuzzled her hand calming her down a bit more. Severus's mind was going a mile a minute stupid dunderhead boy he should have shot out something stronger than a stupefy, he knew how much words hurt even if they were unsaid. As they got to there shared sitting room Harry sat down beside Hermione and held her he knew she had to get it out. "You mad the right decision Hermione him and his family are clearly not worth your tears you got this" Harry stated. Hermione knew he was right there not worth anything to her anymore she had more pressing matters to attend to " Master you said you knew my parents my question is how come there nothing on the black family tree. Does that mean that would be nothing on the Malfoy family tree?" She Wondered. "I am not sure Hermione it is a possibility that there was a charm on both trees that made it invisible until you found out, why don't you two floo over to grimuald place and find out i will follow you shortly" with that he ushered the young adults into the floo. As The green flames disappeared they reignited and the blond head luscius malfoy appeared "Severus something has happened to our family tree may we come through?" he said "of course come thru" Severus said. The Malfoy's stepped through the flip and all Severus could think is thank Merlin Hermione wasn't here and he know the answer to what Harry and Hermione would find in the family tree room.

As the Malfoy's exited the floo they seemed edgy and kind of frightened like they knew who Hermione Black was going to be. Lucius not one to beat around the bush stated "Miss Granger is Hermione black is she not? I would like to know why she did Not come to Narcissa and I when she was born and why was it hidden until today?" Severus sighed " Indeed she is. Hermione and Mr Potter just left for for grimuald place to answer the question you just answered for me. The trees were charmed, no doubt by Dumbledore. I'm uncertain that Hermione is ready-" the floo flared once again and Harry's head popped out of the fireplace. "Professor sir Hermione fainted again and seems to be having a reaction to something can you please come through." Harry's voice quavered. "I'll be right over" he said to Harry. He looked at Lucius who nodded to him and he was off to see what was wrong with Hermione.


	3. chapter 3

A/N sorry its been a while.

as usual I own nothing

hope you enjoy

Chapter 3

Harry stood by Hermione's prone body he recalled the past two hours since Hermione claimed the title of Lady Black. Malfoy she was a Black and a Malfoy much like Draco, would he become closer to the pair now that his best friend was related. Who knows how he will react now that he knows his worst enemy is now is his closest cousin.

Severus stepped out of the floo unsure of his current emotions so much had happened to his apprentice today. Hermione had grown on him is the past few months, sharing the same waters would do that he supposed. As he walked into the room that held the Black family tree he saw Hermione leaning against the wall unconscious with a hint of a smile on her face. Almost like the wall was telling her a story. Severus looked beside Hermione and saw one very worried looking Harry Potter. "Sir I am not sure what do she hasn't woken since she touched the wall. She just slipped down the wall, she occasionally frowns or smiles. What do I do." Harry sighed as he finished his questions. "Well Potter we are to leave her for now. I think the wall is telling her a story that she need to know. Hermione will awaken shortly and be full of questions of her own. Tell her to come to our quarters when she is ready." As quick as he had came into the room Severus was exiting through the floo. Back to see the malfoys and perhaps get a few questions if his own answered.

Harry feeling thoroughly chastised got off the floor. Walking into the kitchen to make some tea for Hermione when she got up from whatever the wall was apparently telling her. Harry sat down at the table to process his thoughts. Dumbledore had lied to all of them again. Hermione was now part of the sacred twenty eight. Harry chuckled a bit thinking what the other purebloods will do once they found out. That ought to be a hoot.

In the other room Hermione was not as Severus thought getting told a story but so much more. It almost felt as if she was getting centuries of black magic running throughout her body, like a million pins and needles. The Black history flashed before her so much had been misconstrued. They were never meant to be a dark a family. Something was stolen from them. That one precious thing taken turning there heart black mad their magic dark. It was Hermione's job to restore the beacon to black family. How though. As she regained consciousness a voice whispered to her you will find answers with your prince.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N hi all heres another chapter for you enjoy

I own nothing

The answer is with your prince. Hermione didn't have a prince hell she didn't even have a boyfriend. Ron always said nobody wants her because she's a bushy haired know it all. Although her hair was no longer bushy she was ever the know it all and she needed to find the black family beacon. With no idea where to start she went to find her best friend maybe Kreacher had told him something while he was still alive. Harry was in the kitchen with tea waiting. "Bless you Harry tea is just what I needed" Hermione said startling said boy. "Thank goodness you're ok, what happened. I was worried sick, are you sure you're ok." Harry questioned the strangely serene witch. Hermione sighed how much of what she saw should she tell him. If any one had the right to know it was Harry Sirius was his godfather after all so she told him everything. The black family wasn't always dark, the beacon and her need to find it she was just getting around to telling him what the whispered voices when the floo turned green and out stepped not one but four people.

Severus stepped into the kitchen of grimmauld place with the Malfoy family following behind him. Hermione was taking to long to wake up. "Nice of you to tell her to come to our quarters Potter. Here you are having tea." Severus said none to politely.

Something in Hermione's mind clicked the minute she heard her master's silky voice chastising Harry. That's it! Her prince Severus is the half blood prince. Could that mean he was meant to be here and vice versa.

With her thoughts still in turmoil she got up from her seat at the kitchen table to greet he new found relatives. Maybe Narcissa would have some information on the beacon. "Mr. And Mrs Malfoy, Malfoy" she nodded to each of them. "Master, won't you join us for tea. I was just telling harry what happened when I touched the wall maybe you all can help on my new quest." The Malfoys looked slightly uncomfortable but took the sweats at the far end. Harry served tea while Severus at down beside Hermione trying to determine if she was truly well. Hermione looked fine so beautiful, he thought so before her sudden transformation. Severus was convinced she would never want him greasy old dungeon bat.

Hermione looked at her master he wasn't classically handsome but she thought he was. Could he be her answer?

"Mrs Malfoy I was wondering if you ever need of the Black family beacon I believe that is what turn our family to the dark side" Hermione asked Narcissa. Harry snickered "maybe it was because they had cookies" Hermione smirked at bit. Narcissa went pale at this comment from Hermione. "All the Blacks get told of the beacon it has been lost for a century. As far as I'm aware it is just a simple ring, with just a tiny Emerald in the middle but I'm afraid i have no idea where it would be. To us it's always been a myth, if there is anything i can do please let me know. I am afraid we had a prior of engagement and must be going. We must have tea soon" with that the Malfoy matriarch ushered her son and husband to floo.

Hermione was slightly baffled by Mrs Malfoy. Why was she so nice to her, maybe grimmauld place was neutralized when she and the wall had their conversation. Hermione needed to find this ring and she needed to know why Severus was her key, she needed to talk to a Black who had been alive closer to when the ring was lost. "I am heading back to hogwarts I need to talk to headmaster black and Harry should probably check on Ronald maybe the fall finally knocked some sense into him." With that she apparatted to the gates of the castle Severus and Harry followed after her she was clearly on a mission.


	5. chapter 5

hello everyone sorry its been forever here is chapter 5 only a few more chapter left i think enjoy!

as usual i own nothing

Chapter 5

Hermione sent off her patronus to the Headmistress requesting a moment to use her office. The gates of Hogwarts crept open as if sensing her urgency. Twin pops sounded behind her she knew Severus and Harry had arrived. Hermione was hoping the beacon had still been in possession of the blacks when he was alive and that he would have answers for her.

Severus was slightly agitated following his apprentice back and forth, he did agree she was going to the right portrait for answers.

Hermione made her way to the gargoyle she stopped and leaned her head against his head to wait for Harry and Severus. A large stone tongue licked her face. Hogwarts was sentient the gargoyle was magic the castle was magic. Was grimmauld place sentient? As her hand went up to the gargoyles face she pondered the memory issue did number twelve cause so many people to lose the memory if three lives? What good did it do if the legacy was lost forever?

The staircase revealed itself just as Severus and Harry made it to her side " Harry I think you should go to the hospital wing i make that fall didn't kill that bloody idiot. Severus I would like you with me when I talk to Phineas please." Hermione gave her orders. Harry nodded and took off if poppy had contacted Molly he would have to distract her for as long as possible. Great. As if he didn't have enough to deal a distraught Mrs.Weasley that's just terrifying thought. With Ginny going to such lengths to piss of Hermione by acting like an entitled bitch he would by have to deal with them at all. Harry couldn't help but be grateful to Hermione for sticking up to them for him and giving him the courage to come out to them. Hermione had known since sixth year and his obsession with Malfoy. So it was a crush no big deal he was able to push most of his thought away until he had come face to face with him on Hermione's kitchen. Would they be spending more time together since Hermione was now his cousin? As he reached the hospital wing he could hear a very angry Mrs. Weasley yelling at Madame Pomfrey "This is ludicrous my baby boy did nothing to deserve this he is in a coma because of that slimy death eater and his little whore." Harry was fuming by the end of her rant he had his wand at the ready.(Just in case) and was ready to give her a piece of his mind she Madame Pomfrey tore in to her "How dare you talk about Hermione and Severus that. Your boy would be dead if it wasn't for her and the world would be a much darker place if it wasn't for Severus's efforts during the war. As far as your son is concerned he deserved what he got for his treatment of both of them I want you both out of my hospital wing now! Ronald is fine he will wake up in a couple of days. Now get. Out." With that she was escorting Molly with her unconscious son to the floo. Once they were out of sight Harry made is presence known. "No lasting damage done to Ron then that's to bad he really deserved what he got this time. I am sorry you had to deal with Mrs Weasley tho Poppy." "Think nothing of Harry I've been wanting to do that for years. Gosh it feels good to have that off my chest. How is Hermione dealing with all her news? You know how fast word travels here at Hogwarts." Poppy said. "Pretty all things considered. Hermione is on a mission yho and we all know what she's like until she finishes it." Poppy nodded to Harry's words. Minerva's patronus suddenly shot into the room "Mr. Potter, Poppy we have a problem it seems one Ginny Weasley was trying to retaliate against Hermione. I require your assistance in getting the ever loyal gargoyle off the stupid girl. With that the shiny tabby disappeared and the two were off in a flash.


	6. chapter 6

hey guys so only one or two chapters then we are done!!

Chapter 6

Severus, Hermione and Minerva sat in the headmistress's office discussing what the beacon was and how to find it with Phineas Black. The former headmaster had their answers he started at the beginning. " The black family ring was passed down from generation to generation to give to make heir's one true love. If it was anything but love the ring would store the spouse's unhappy feelings or resentment into itself and eventually turn the couple dark or just plain mean."

Hermione took in the information and came to a realization she knew who had the ring last but it was a little disconcerting. The ring was supposed to go the male heir which would be Sirius, which means Bellatrix stole the ring to keep the power for herself. Where would it be now? "I think Bellatrix stole the ring from sirius, maybe even before they were born. The question is now where would it be and how to get it. Also how to turn it back to the light" Hermione pondered out loud. The former headmaster nodded his head proud that she was already on the right path,asking the right questions.

Severus thought on her questions decided to put in his two cents. "If she or someone of her line stole the ring it would probably be in her vault, which being the Black heir can gain access to quite easily. As how to change back to what it should be the answer is obvious. True love. If the first Black heir was supposed to be in love their "one" but with more arranged marriage the less love was going into the ring. To put the ring back to its original form you need to find your soulmate Hermione." He looked almost mournful as be finished speaking. What If he wasn't her soul mate, but then again what if was. He wanted to be.

Phineas enthusiastically agreed with Severus. "Yes that is exactly correct. There is a spell you can use it will tell you exactly who your soulmate is, you must go to the vault and have him place the ring on your finger whole you both declare your feelings for one another. The spell is just a swish swish fuck swish with the words reperio vestri verus amor. Severus if you will" sitting back in his portrait smiling he knew the outcome of the spell.

Severus stood. From his seat pointed his wand at Hermione doing the motions for spell Cleary said "reperio vestri verus amor" as the words appeared over Hermione he was shocked and relieved. The name above her head Cleary intoned Severus Snape. With a deep breath and a smile for her he broke the spell and made his way to his witch for now she was his fate had told them so. Taking Hermione into his arms leaning down he put his lips to hers in a blazing first kiss. As they broke apart for air he looked deeply into her brandy coloured eyes hoping she could see she was his work. Severus put his forehead to her and simply said "Will you have Hermione? Will you be mine for always?"

Hermione heart was going a mile a minute he wanted her. Of course she would have him she could think of no one better for her than her master. She looked into the onyx depths if his eyes and nodded. As she lifted her head for another kiss there was a crashing sound outside of the office.

Minerva and the two love birds flew down the stairs to Ginny Weasley pinned down by the gargoyle.

Hermione sighed at the sight in front of her the only way Pugsley would act so rash was if she was in danger. When Hermione was A first year she befriended and named the gargoyle, they had a deep connection ever since. " Pugsley get off of her but keep her wand." She commanded her friend. The gargoyle did as she said and kept the fuming red headed witch's wand.

Ginny was mad the witch in front of ruined everything. Hermione had to pay


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Harry and Poppy came around the corner what they saw was disconcerting to say the least. The usually inanimate gargoyle was on the floor growling and guarding a wand? Ginny looked like she was about to tackle Hermione and beat her to death. Harry did the only thing he could think of and sent a stupefy at the red headed witch, she went down with a thunk. As Poppy levitated Ms.Weasley up to the hospital wing As soon as the media witch got to the infirmary she floo called Molly to come fetch her child. Could have called the Aurors.

Meanwhile back in the hall…

Harry absorbed all the information that he missed in the last ten minutes. "The beacon can't be in the vault Hermione. When we broke into it everything was gone after the jinx took hold." Was the first thing that came from Harry's mouth. The trio visibly deflated. "Your right Potter any brilliant ideas of where it could be then, oh chosen one." Snarked Severus, he felt they were running out of options it couldn't be at Malfoy manor Narcissa would have felt it he was sure. There was one more place it could be. Lestrange manor not the most desirable location but it was worth a shot. Deciding that where they were heading they said goodbye to the headmistress then told Harry they would meet him back at grimmauld place. This was something they had to do on their own.

Severus sidelonged Hermione to the manor feeling slightly worried she told her fears to her partner. "Severus what about the wards? Would they have fallen when the family did?" The tall man waved this off. "It doesn't matter because you are blood the wards would let you in regardless. Now let's go find this thing and get out of here" said Severus as he bundled Hermione in his arms and walked to the manor.

The door creaked open, it was dark and dreary Hermione wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Accio Black heirlooms" as she cast her spell a dozen little trinkets came flying towards them. The black ring was not among them, necklaces and bracelets no ring, a locket flung open with a note that said "It's in the lake." Severus sighed "well let go talk to the squid shall we."

They got to the gate for what felt like the tenth time today and made there way to the lake Hermione was curious how does one call a giant squid, how do we get the ring? A lightbulb went off in her brain she's got it! "Pugsley, Pugsley, Fawkes I need the gargoyle." As Hermione was screaming like a crazy person Severus was already at the lake knowing exactly where the ring would be and how to call the squid.


End file.
